


Water Contamination (or the time Harry Potter was accidentally a major douche)

by acciomalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomalfoy/pseuds/acciomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water system in Hogwarts has been contaminated with a substance akin to a love potion. When Draco confesses his undying love to Harry, it's a fool's guess as to why. Obviously, he's affected by the water like everyone else.</p><p>Uh, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Contamination (or the time Harry Potter was accidentally a major douche)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: http://potterslittleferret.tumblr.com/post/128787130236
> 
> ALSO BY THE WAY I KNOW FALL BACK IS AWFULLY LATE I JUST PROCASTINATE SO MUCH BUT IT IS COMING I SWEAR

Draco tapped his fingers on the table, his legs constantly moving from one leg crossed over the other to apart and knees knocking together. He bit hard on his bottom lip, enough to break the delicate skin and cause a tiny splodge of blood to come out. He licked it away, and bit only harder.

Pansy snapped. “What’s wrong with you, Draco? Why are you acting so… Distressed? She demanded, and Draco shot a look at her before looking straight back forwards.

“Nothing to do with you,” He muttered, and ran a hand through his hair, his fingers still tapping on wood. Pansy narrowed her eyes, and was about to say something else, when Professor Slughorn told her to keep quiet and do her work She scowled, and Draco sighed, albeit still shakily, with relief.

He wouldn’t be so nervous was it not for a certain series of events that had taken place ever since the Ministry decided to add one more year of education for all sixth and seventh year students after so many missed out during the war. He wouldn’t be so nervous was it not the first week of the final year, Potter brushed against him unknowingly, and Draco felt his heart speed  _up_  and his breathing slow  _down_ and the realisation that  _oh God, he’s in love with Potter and how the fuck did he not know before?_

He wouldn’t be so nervous was it not he planned to confess his feelings to Potter that very night, sick of  _being_ sick over it.

* * *

“The water system got contaminated, did you know?” Hermione asked him whilst they were walking to Potions, and Harry frowned.

“Really? What happened?” Hermione shrugged.

“Well, it’s only a rumour. I don’t know how it happened. But I do know that everyone who drinks it… Well, they’ll come down with effects similar with that of a love potion.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “But I - I drank a glass of water this morning…”

Hermione smiled. “If you don’t feel the effects - it means you’re already in love.”

Harry stopped. “What?”

She shrugged. “That’s what I heard.” She smirked. “I think Ginny still likes you, too, by the way.”

* * *

All week long, Harry had to deal with girls, and even some boys, coming up to him and confessing their love for him. It was rather tiring, really. Each time he had to explain calmly that they were under a love potion, and that he was sure Madam Pomfrey might be able to help a bit with their feelings for him. Sometimes they refused, and then Harry was forced to go “Well, if you loved me, you would…”

Now, however, he laid down, reading a Transfiguration textbook, although he was pretty sure none of the words were actually sinking in. He heard a knock on the door. That was odd. Normally, Ron or Seamus or whoever barged right in. He sat up. “Come in.”

And there was Draco Malfoy, paler than normal, and looking at a spot on the wall just above Harry’s face as he told him he loved him.

* * *

Pansy held Draco to her as he sobbed, rocking him gently. “Oh, my darling…” She cooed, and Draco buried his head in her neck. Pansy’s face was soft and concerned, but inside she was filled with rage and fury. How  _dare_  Potter be so cruel to Draco?

She knew Draco had been awful to Potter and his ugly friends in the past - how could she not? - but Draco had  _apologised_. She had stayed over at the Manor in the holidays, watching and giving suggestions as he wrote letters to the trio and even more people.

Draco didn’t deserve this. Pansy wanted to  _murder_  Harry James Potter for hurting her best friend.

* * *

Ron chipped in with a comment at breakfast, a half-chewed piece of bacon still in his mouth. “Malfoy’s been walking around with puffy eyes did you know?”

Harry blinked, as Hermione responded. “You mean he’s been crying? Why? What does he have to cry about?” She questioned, confused.

Harry was silent, thinking of a few theories. He looked over at the Slytherin table, and was surprised to see Malfoy looking at him. The blond quickly looked away, and Harry saw the swipe of a pale hand underneath his eyes.

Shock suddenly set in. The contaminated water issue had been resolved a week ago, with every student in the school being tested and treated.

Did this mean…

Malfoy  _actually_ loved him?

* * *

Harry couldn’t stop thinking about it. How nervous Malfoy had been, how genuine and vulnerable he had sounded, how he had told him all about how he felt when Potter looked at him…

Harry was filled with guilt. He had told Malfoy that he was probably off his rocker, too, and that he had better lie down for a bit. He had been too sick and tired to be nice to Malfoy like he had been to all the others.

Not only was there guilt, but if Malfoy loved him… Suddenly, Harry began questioning a few things about his own self.

* * *

He got a letter on Thursday.

_Leave Draco alone. You made it clear how you felt. Fuck off._

\- Pansy

Harry realised he might have been stalking Malfoy a bit too much.

He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop looking at him, studying him. He couldn’t help but notice things, like how Malfoy scratched his wrist when he was stressed, angry or upset or how his smile was always lopsided like a smirk.

He realised it might be becoming an obsession, and that maybe it was even more than that the first time he got off to a rumour about how Malfoy had slept with Blaise Zabini. He couldn’t stop imagining Malfoy’s legs spread open, eyes fluttering and cheeks flushed as he was held down and -

It was a bit of a problem.

* * *

“Can you knock it off?” Draco snapped one day, turning around in the empty corridor, eyes narrowed on what seemed to be thin air in front of him. Harry hesitated, before pulling his cloak off.

“Fuck off! You’ve had your laugh, had your fun with it,” Draco hissed, eyes filling with tears. “Leave me the fuck alone. I don’t even like you anymore, Potter!” But his voice had cracked when he said Harry’s surname, so Harry knew it was a lie.

Harry stepped forward and kissed him suddenly, needing to know how it felt to kiss those soft, permanently pouting lips. Draco went very still, kissed back, shoved him away and then slapped him.

Harry watched as Draco stalked off down the corridor, a hand to his reddening cheek, and realised maybe Ginny wasn’t the one he loved.

* * *

 _I thought you were under the love potion_ , was all Harry sent in a letter to Malfoy. He didn’t expect to get a letter back - but he did.

_I don’t drink the school’s water. It’s filthy. I have a private supply._

_I’m sorry._

_Is that all?_

_I think I love you. Can we talk?_

Harry didn’t get a reply for the rest of the weekend, and soon gave up on hoping. That was, until Draco pulled him into a classroom on Monday morning and showed him they could do a lot more than talking.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Reviewww and follow potterslittleferret for the idea! <333


End file.
